What is smurfing on around here
by smurfettehefty
Summary: Ok this story is about Hefty going through a confusing time. He is in 2 worlds even though it's not so obvious at the start and there is a Doctor smurf (yes I am a doctor who fan so this story will be all over the place). But yeah Doctor will slowly fade out again and this might be an ongoing story (will eventually come to an end)
1. Chapter 1

Smurfette: HANDY! OH HANDY!  
Handy comes running up to Smurfette  
Handy: What's wrong Smurfette  
Smurfette: It's my mushroom... Something's wrong with it  
Handy: Ok Smurfette let's go in and take a look see what's wrong...

Handy and Smurfette go into her mushroom to find it looked the same as usuall. But all of a sudden the walls collapsed in and Smurfette and Handy were stuck under a pile of smurfettes house and furniture.

Smurfette and Handy: HELP!

There cries for help got weaker.

Meanwhile the other smurfs were on a walk through the forest picking smurfberries (Smurfette was going to stay in the village so she could clean up and Handy was going to work.)

Hefty: Papa I have picked all the smurfberries of the bushes you told me will I go back to the village or stay and help?  
Papa: Hefty you can take trips on bringing the smurfberries back to the village.

Hefty nodded and took his smurfberries back...  
When he got there he dropped the berries at papas mushroom then he went to check up on handy...  
He reached Handy's house and knocked but there was no answer so he went to Smurfette's mushroom...  
When he got there he saw the rubble of her mushroom

Hefty: WHAT THE SMURF HAPPENED!  
Handy (in a weak voice): Hefty is that you... If so please help.  
Hefty: Handy!

Hefty removed the rubble and furniture as fast as he could...  
Hefty saw a hand from the middle of the rubble so he threw more of it away and pulled the hand up...  
Up came Smurfette

Hefty: Oh Smurfette thank smurfness your ok.

Smurfette just lay in Hefty's arms knocked out... So he put her on the grass near him and went to go find Handy

Hefty: Handy if you can hear me Smurfette is ok and I'm comming for you  
Handy(weakly:) hurry Hefty

Hefty threw the rubble as fast as he could but still kept his eye on Smurfette...  
30mins past and Hefty finally came across something blue, so he kept removing the rubble around and saw it was Handy's tail so Hefty pulled it up and out he came.  
Handy war badly hurt more than Smurfette, but she lying there knocked out.

Handy:thanks for saving me Hefty but I feel so weak  
Handy started to close his eyes  
Hefty: No Handy buddy stay with me don't leave... I'm going for help  
Handy: Hefty don't leave me please

All of a sudden Handy coughed up a lot if blood...

Hefty: ok I won't leave you or Smurfette.

Hefty picked up Handy and put him on his back (gave him a piggy back) and put Smurfette in his arms and went to find the other smurfs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hefty: PAPA SMURF, PAPA SMURF!  
Papa: What is it Hefty (then Papa sees Hefty carrying Smurfette and Handy) DEAR SMURF WHAT HAPPENED  
Hefty: I got back to the village and Smurfette's house was a pile of rubble and they were amongst it.  
Papa: oh my smurfs we have to get them back to the village and treated as fast as possible! Quickly my smurfs back to the village!

All the smurfs ran back to the village and Hefty still had his 2 close friends in his arms.

The got to the village and Papa ran to his lab to get the first aid kit...  
Vanity finally stopped looking at himself and looked at Handy and Smurfette and passed out at the sight of blood so now there was two injured and one being over dramatic

Hefty gave Smurfette the smurficmanocer while Papa went out and stitched up Handy's wounds.

Clumsy: oh I hope they will be ok  
Brainy: it's obvious they are gonna be ok so don't panic Clumsy after all...  
Gutsy came up and kicked Brainy out of the village so he would smurf up.

Smurfette didn't come through and handy was ok but was still in great pain

Papa: ok where are the smurfs going to stay while the recover

Hefty: they can stay at mine Papa I don't mind after all they are my 2 closest friends...  
Vexy: I was living with Smurfette so where am I going to go now  
Papa: Vexy your with Grouchy in his mushroom.  
Grouchy (sarcastically): great...  
Papa: grouchy you might end up liking her  
Grouchy: I hate liking people  
Papa: what ever grouchy no matter what you say or do you are stuck with Vexy  
Grouchy looked kinda moody but he linked arms with Vexy and took her to his mushroom.

Meanwhile Hefty ran to get his wheelsmurfer for Handy... When he came back he lifted him into it and then picked up Smurfette and took her to his home... Handy wheeled himself there.

They finally got there and hefty placed Smurfette on his bed.

Handy: Hefty you are a really good friend for letting us stay.  
Hefty: I just want you and Smurfette to be ok because I Donno what I would do with out you guys  
Handy: you would probably still be friends with Gutsy Grouchy and Painter.  
Hefty: yeah but it wouldn't be the same... Any way Handy it's getting late

Handy smiled and then pushed a button and the back of the wheelsmurfer went down making a bed for Handy. Hefty gave him some blankets and then he went to his treadmill and lay on there in a sleeping bag.

Handy: night Hefty  
Hefty: night Handy shout me if any problems  
Handy: ok Hefty


	3. Chapter 3

All the smurfs are now awake exept Smurfette... Hefty was sitting beside her watching her wishing he was at the village to do something.

Handy: Hefty she will be ok  
Hefty: she might no but at least your ok... I would hug you but you look really sore  
Handy: yeah I am... But I'm wondering what caused her house to fall in and break  
Hefty: I will check out Smurfette's house today and Vexy can look after her while you hang out with the guys  
Handy: ok

Hefty lifted Smurfette and took her to Grouchy's house and handy came with him...  
They rang the door bell and grouchy let them in.  
Without saying a word Hefty put Smurfette on Grouchy couch, kissed her fire head and left...

Vexy: HEFTY!  
Hefty turned around and saw her  
Vexy: don't be too upset about Smurfette  
Hefty: I know I know... But I wanna know what happened  
Vexy: wait before you go

Vexy grabbed Hefty and kissed him as hard as she could

Hefty: huh what was that for  
Vexy: nothing I just wanted to do that to you ... That and you are really cute...

Hefty smiled and then left but Vexy was kinda sad that he didn't give her another.

Hefty got to Smurfette's house and checked... He was looking for about 3 hours but he hadn't found anything... Untill

Hefty: I FOUND OUT WHAT MADE THE HOUSE FALL IN... Wait the other smurfs ...

Hefty legged it round the village telling everyone to get out of their houses but aw she passes his own house he saw it brake and fall in...  
He just looked in shock at what had just happened to his house...  
Then papa came to see what the big thus to the ground was

Papa: Hefty whats smurfing on around here?  
Hefty: my mushroom it's gone... And I know what's causing them to brake  
Papa: what is it  
Hefty: termites Papa  
Papa: termites oh no... They are going to destroy the hole village in a matter of a week unless we catch them

Papa leaves and Hefty is just standing there looking at his mushroom...  
Vexy walks up to him and stands begging him

Vexy: Hefty are you ok  
Hefty: yeah but everything is just going wrong  
Vexy: I could make things better if you want  
Hefty: how  
Vexy: remember that kiss earlier  
Hefty (looking confused): yeah  
Vexy: well we could try that again and sees what happens from there  
Hefty: ok but it's not going to work

Hefty and Vexy leaned in for the kiss... Their lips touched and Hefty then realised... He was the first smurf to kiss a girl smurf... So he carried on and he kinda enjoyed it  
3 mins passed and they had still not separated... When they finally did they gazed into each others eyes and felt a spark...

Hefty: that was really smurfy  
Vexy: yeah  
Hefty: hey Vexy wanna go out me  
Vexy (with happiness in her eyes but she was Acting like she didn't mind): sure Hefty.

The lunch bell went.  
Hefty grabbed Vexy a hand and walked her to the lunch table...  
When they got their he held the door open and pulled out her chair and kissed her cheek

All the other smurfs came flooding in and Gutsy held Smurfette in his arms but Hefty didn't even notice, he was too busy gazing at Vexy.

Gutsy: Hefty, I have your blonde here  
Hefty: cool cool

Gutsy looked puzzled at Hefty and then he put Smurfette on some stools, then sat down in his chair.  
Grouchy noticed Vexy looking at Hefty... Even though he said he hated her he actually love her... Well it was a feeling he hadn't felt before so it must have been love...  
But when he saw her looking at his best mate grouchy got really jealous.

Grouchy: do you see that  
Handy: see what  
Grouchy: Hefty and Vexy there making go go eyes over each other...  
Gutsy: oh yeah I see it... A las like her could do better than him  
Handy: I thought Hefty loved Smurfette  
Hackus: Hackus thought that too  
Painter (in his French ascent): that just makes Smurfette available for a smurf like moi.

All of a sudden the mushroom started making strange noises...

Handy: that noise sounds like... EVERYONG OUT QUICK!

All the smurfs ran out as fast as they could but as Hefty reached the door he turned back and saw Smurfette still on the stools so he ran back to get her...  
The roof started to come down and Hefty had only just got Smurfette... He knew he and Smurfette wouldn't have made it out so he got 3/4 of the way to the door and threw Smurfette just before the mushroom closed in on him...  
Gutsy caught Smurfette but then looked and saw no sign of Hefty...  
The entrance and the windows were blocked but the middle of the mushroom was still falling down...


	4. Chapter 4

Handy: HEFTY!  
Hefty(from inside the mushroom): I'm ok Handy... Woah...  
Gutsy: we have to smurf him out  
Papa: we can't my little smurfs, we have to wait for the house to stop rumbling  
Vexy: Hefty keep talking so we know your ok...  
There was no answer  
Vexy: HEFYY! HEFTY!  
Hefty: I'm ok I'm ok but I'm stuck...  
Grouchy: under what  
Hefty: I don't know but I can't move  
Papa: Hefty your going to be alright  
Hefty: incase I'm not tell Smurfette I will always be there for her  
Handy: I feel so useless I wish I could help him  
Hefty: Handy you can do something... Go smurf some tools the Gutsy go help you could smurf the door or a window open

But as the turned their backed the mushroom fell in.

Gutsy: Papa... Smurfette's smurfing back to us.  
The smurfs started to gather round Smurfette  
Papa: give the girl some space  
The smurfs went back again  
Smurfette (still thinking she was in the rubble): Handy are you ok  
Handy: yeah I'm ok Smurfette... But  
Smurfette opened her eyes expecting to see Handy but instead aw Gutsy  
Smurfette: thanks for saving me Gutsy  
Gutsy: I didn't you have been smurfed out for a day  
Smurfette: have I and who saved me  
Handy: a brave smurf who is now in there  
Handy said as he tried to point at the house  
Smurfette got up and tried to walk but fell back over  
So Gutsy put her arm round his neck and she used him as a weight.  
They walked up to Handy and saw he had scares and cuts everywhere.  
Smurfette: aww poor Handy... And who's in there  
Vexy running up to the house trying to move the pieces.  
Vexy: HEFTY! HEFTY SAY SOMETHING.  
Smurfette: HEFTY! HES IN THERE!

Hefty: ugh ah I'm stuck... I brought the table over me and lay under it but it's pressing up against my face  
All the smurf cheer that he's ok... They all smurfed together to help him out

As they were working another house went down with a hard hit to the ground

Hefty: ouch what was that cause it made whatever is stopping me move press stronger  
Grouchy: you hardly ever complain Hefty... I do it for to  
Smurfette: he is in great pain Grouchy

After a few hours they saw the table and they removed it as fast as they could...  
Once the table was off and the smurfs faces were in shock

Hefty: what is it  
Papa: Hefty you have a huge piece of metal over your arm  
Hefy: can't you cut it  
Handy: it's cut you... Can you feel your hand  
Hefty: slightly but it's really sore  
Hackus: me no like Hefty's bone  
Hefty: Wait WHAT  
Papa: smurfs get him out as soon as you can  
Clumsy: uh papa what's that over Hefty's legs  
Smurfs: Shhhhh

Hefty looks worryingly at his fellow smurfs

Hefty: don't mean to be rude but am I worse than Handy

None of the smurfs answered but hefty just closed him eyes and lay there  
Smurfette walked up to him

Smurfette: Hefty... I'm here for you... Wanna know something  
Hefty (fighting back the tears): Smurfette your ok... And what do you wanna tell me  
Smurette whispers i love you in his ear  
As she pulled back Hefty took his free arm and held her head, looked her in her big blue eyes and then close his eyes slowly and dropped his free hand

Smurfette: HEFTY PLEASE DONT DIE.  
Then Smurfette ran off crying

The smurfs had finally got him free and then realised none of the mushrooms would be safe

Papa: we have to stay in the forest to night so take Hefty to the nearest smurfberry bush and stay with him. Gutsy, Hackus, Handy, Painter and Grouchy go find Smurfette.

The smurfs split up and Papa went to find something to help Hefty.


	5. Chapter 5

After 10minutes of searching they found Smurfette sitting outside Gargamels house with her knees up, her arms crossed on her knees and her head looking down (fore head on her crossed arms.

Handy(whispering): Smurfette what are you doing sitting there... Gargamel could come and get you.

She looked up and saw Hefty's gang of boys standing looking at her..

Smurfette(whispering): Gargamel put me here

She put her legs out and put her hands by her side.. The smurfs saw that she had a human hand cuff found her waist and the other hand cuff and on the drain pipe.

Gutsy(whispering as he goes to help her) what have you smurfed this time Smurfette...

Smurfette looked at then with her saddest face

Handy: Right guys let's help her out but beware Gargamel is at home and he will catch us if were not quick.

The boys set to work on helping Smurfette

Meanwhile back with the other smurfs  
Papa had just finished fixing up Hefty

Papa: are you ok now Hefty  
Hefty: yep as fit as a fiddle  
Papa: there's no point in lying Hefty  
Hefty: Papa I might never be seen the same way again... I'm a freak now  
Papa: what do you mean Hefty you still look the same  
Brainy: he would if Clumsy didn't decide to drop him 5 times and the thought it would be fun to rock him, causing him to fly into a smurf hole and make his cuts worse

Hefty hobbled over to Vanity and took his mirror.  
He looked the Murrow and saw he was almost a mummy from Egypt  
Then he sighed and dropped the mirror

Vanity: 10 years bad luck Hefty

Hefty glared at him and the hobbled into the forest to a quiet place... But Vexy followed him without him knowing  
Hefty sat on a log and looked down at his swollen feet  
Vexy walked up to him

Vexy: hey babe  
Hefty (sadly): hey  
Vexy: you were brave going back for her  
Hefty: thanks  
Vexy leaned in to kiss him but he pushed her back  
Hefty: Vexy how could you still love me I'm a wreck  
Vexy: well your not cute anymore but I just love your personality and...

All of a sudden the boys and Smurfette come out of nowhere

Smurfette: HEFTY!  
She said as she ran towards him  
Hefty: Smurfette! Thank smurfness your alright  
Smurfette: no thank smurfness your alright I couldn't think of a life without you  
Vexy: heh hum  
Hefty looks at Vexy

Hefty: Smurfette while you were knocked out um  
Vexy: we started going out

Smurfette looks at Vexy very angrily.. Then goes to walk off as Gutsy stopped her

Gutsy: not so fast  
Hefty: smurfs I feel funny

Hefty is about to fall back and faint but before he hits the ground painter catches him

Painter: what is wrong wiv him  
Handy: it will just be the blood loss he will be ok

Painter turns hefty round but then sees that there was a bandage over where his tail should be

Painter: guyz he has no tail

They all take a look  
Grouchy: where is it  
Painter: I Donno but we better take him back to Papa

Gutsy picks up Hefty and they all go back to Papa

Vexy: PAPA PAPA! Hefty has no tail  
Papa: I know Vexy I have his tail  
Gutsy: why do you have his tail  
Papa: because my little smurfs it wasn't like our tails at all

The smurfs look blankly at Papa

Papa: put him on the ground

Gutsy places Hefty on the ground

Papa: watch this

Papa licked his finger and rubes it against Hefty's tattoos and they came off

Papa: this isn't Hefty... Something must have happened between now and the start of the termite incident  
Smurfette: so if that's not Hefty who is he and where is Hefty  
Papa: I don't quite know yet but I believe it was something of Gargamels or Hogatha's doing  
All smurfs gasp  
Papa: common lets go find out what's smurfing on


	6. Chapter 6

Hefty: uh where am I and what happened  
Mystery voice: it's ok I saved you from the house collapsing  
Hefty: who are you your voice isn't familiar  
Mysterious voice: I'm no one just go back to sleep Hefty

The person put a dust over Hefty making go back to sleep... Then picked him up by his arms and drags him outside.  
The person placed him near Gargamels house so they would have no blame  
Papa and the other smurfs were near and had only saw something blue running off  
The smurfs ran up to Hefty and tried to wake him up

Handy: he's not waking up Papa what should we do  
Vexy: I know  
Vexy leans in and gave him a big kiss on the lips but nothing... Then looked puzzled at him

Vexy: why didn't that work  
Smurfette: maybe he don't love you like you love him  
Vexy: well go on then you try  
Smurfette: fine

Smurfette walked up to Hefty and rubbed his tattoo to make sure it was the real him (it was)... So she leaned in really slowly and kissed him  
As she started to pull back Hefty bit her bottom lip and opened his eyes slowly.  
Then he took his right hand and pushed Smurfette closer to him... Then kissed her

Vexy: SMURFETTE STOP KISSING MY BOYFRIEND!  
Smurfette and Hefty continued to kiss

Grouchy: Vexy... He isn't worth it  
Vexy: I see that now  
Vexy said as she hugged grouchy, but he pushed her  
Grouchy: what was that  
Vexy: it's a hug  
Grouchy: oh yeah  
Grouchy went and brought Vexy closer and hugged her while she cried on his shoulder

Hefty and Smurfette finally part and looked each other in the eyes...  
Gutsy wasn't happy cause he loved Smurfette but he knew another smurf would come around for him.

Gutsy: um smurfs shouldn't we be making new mushrooms or get the termites to leave or find out what happened to Hefty  
Papa: your right Gutsy... Well how about I go back to the village with some smurfs and we get rigs of the termites, Handy pick some smurfs and go start making some new mushrooms and Hefty take a group and find that smurf that helped you  
All smurfs: got it

So the smurfs split up and went their separate ways

Hefty: now where will we find that mystery person...  
Smurfette: well just think Hefty what happened

Hefty took a long hard think  
All of a sudden Gutsy got hit with a dart and fell over  
Painter: Gutsy! My Scottish friend what happened to you  
Mystery voice: he's ok... I just needed your attention  
Smurfette: for what  
Mystery voice: I need your help to take me back to my family  
Hefty: who's your family and thanks for saving me  
Mystery voice: my family are the king, Peewit and Joahon  
Hefty: we will but show yourself and give us your name  
Mystery voice: well I'm Doctor smurf  
Doctor stepped out the shadows and the smurfs see her  
Hefty: Doctor could you stop buy our village first  
Doctor: ok but I won't stay long maybe just a night

Gutsy walked up to Doctor and held out his hand

Gutsy: here I'll lead the way  
Painter do it quick it's getting dark

Gutsy and Doctor talked the hole was and painter joined in some times...  
As they were walking they heard a branch snap... Doctor dropped Gutsys hand went on her pocket and pulled out her Sonic screwdriver

Gutsy: your that kind of doctor  
Doctor: yes but I still am a real doctor  
Painter: you can fix up Handy when we get back then  
Doctor: yes, yes I can, I'm the Doctor...  
Gutsy: we should go now and get their quick  
Doctor: basically run!  
They all run back to the village and Hefty and Doctor were seeing who could run the fastest.

Handy: there the Mushrooms that broke are now better than ever, smurfs did you improve the other Mushrooms  
The smurfs that helped handy nodded.  
Hefty: HA I bet you Doctor  
Doctor: no I beat you  
Gutsy: you are both as fast as each other... Well doctor is a little faster  
Doctor: Ha! now where are we  
Smurfette: we're in the smurf village  
Doctor: cool  
Gutsy: here let me show you round

Gutsy grabbed her hand and ran with her round the village and her brown hair flew behind her.

Hefty: I'm home.  
Handy comes running up to Hefty and hugged him.  
Handy: I rebuilt your mushroom but it's really big now... (Whispers) big enough for you and Smurfette.  
Then handy winked and then they laughed

Meanwhile with Gutsy and Doctor  
Gutsy: so las what do you think of our village  
Doctor: it's really cool, it's a shame I can't stay  
Gusty: what do you mean you can't stay  
Doctor: I have to get back to the king, clockwork and the others  
Gutsy: how are you there's  
Doctor: well the kings new wizard made me I wasn't blue at first well I'm not blue

Gutsy lickes his finger and rubs Doctors arm revealing the pale white colour Smurfette was before she was a real smurf. The Gutsy looked in Doctors eyes but he had the saddest look on his face

Gutsy: you were perfect... My Scottish needs and your brittish ness would have been great together  
Doctor: oh Gutsy I really like you but I am really busy saving places  
Gutsy: but... But...

Doctor put her finger on his lips and the kissed him as best as she could... All of a sudden

"Oh Azreal do you smell smurfs!"  
Gusty: GARGAMEL! QUICKLY DOCTOR RUN WE HAVE TO WARN THE OTHERS!  
Doctor: you go I'll hold him back


	7. Chapter 7

Gusty ran to the village... When he finally got there

Gutsy: GARGAMEL HAS FOUND THE VILLAGE!  
Papa: quickly my little smurfs to the other side of the forest... Where's Doctor  
Gutsy: um I think she stayed behind to fight off Gargamel  
Papa: you have to go back for her bring your gang with you  
Hackus: Papa...  
Papa: what is it Hackus  
Hackus: Hefty and Smurfette are still kissing, they won't stop and Hefty is part of our gang so we can't go without him

Papa walks up to Hefty and pulls him by his ear towards his gang  
Then they drag Hefty off with them

Hefty: PART TWO OF SMURFING WILL CARRY ON WHEN I GET BACK!  
Smurfette: CANT WAIT!

Then Hefty ran infront with Gutsy and they led the way

Gargamel: What are you?  
Doctor: well I'm not a smurf if that's what u mean  
Gargamel: I have made 3 of you but not one was a brown haired girl so who made you  
Doctor: spoilers  
Gargamel: well then you will come back with me once I get you

Gargamel chased after doctor for ages untill the gang came

Hefty: hey Garbage smell over here  
Hefty said as he waved his tail in Gargamels face

Painter and handy and string under Gargamels feet so when he went to chase hefty he tripped and they tied him up  
Grouchy grabbed another price of string and tied Azreal up (Azreal was lying over laughing at Gargamel)  
Gutsy ran up to doctor with some blue smurfberries and rubbed them on all the parts she wasn't blue

Gutsy: are you ok las  
Doctor: yep I'm fine totally fine

Doctor grabbed Gutsy's hand  
Hefty: he will eventually get up so we better get back to Smurfette  
Grouchy: and Vexy  
Painter: and the others

So the smurfs stated to run to catch up with the others... But as they ran passes the River Smurf Handy stopped and saw something in the water

Handy: guys stop there's something in the water  
Hefty: handy we don't have time  
Painter: hefty it could be a smurf  
Hefty rolled his eyes but took a look anyway

Handy: is that... It is but... What happened to her  
Hackus: Hackus will find out Hackus will find out  
Hackus jumped in the calm water  
Hackus: wait Hackus can't swim... HELP HACKUS  
Hefty jumped in and got Hackus and the girl in the water  
Hefty: your ok Hackus I got you

Hackus was shaking with fear  
Doctor went up to the girl and put her 2 fingers on her wrist. Then Doctor took out her stethoscope and checked if her heart was still pumping

Doctor: she's still alive.  
Hefty: step aside Doctor  
Hefty said as he pushed her away gently  
Hefty went down to the girl then looked at Handy  
Hefty: can I  
Handy: ok Hefty

Hefty started to give the girl the smurficmanover  
As he blew into her lips after his 30 hits she started to come true  
Hefty pulled back back but the girl brought him close again and kissed him

Handy: Hefty you can stop tow  
They were still kissing  
Handy (a little louder): Hefty you can stop now  
They were still at it  
Handy was fuming  
Handy: HEFTY STOP IT!  
Handy took off his hat and put it round Hefty's neck and pulled him back  
Hefty (chocking): handy... Stop...  
Hefty kicked Handy in his private area making handy let go  
Both boys lay on the ground

Handy: Marina... Are you ok  
Marina didn't know what had happened  
Marina: no need water  
Gutsy ran up to her and threw he back into the sea  
Marina: thank you Gutsy

Hefty: why did you chock me  
Grouchy: you were kissing his girlfriend  
Hefty: why did you answer  
Grouchy: cause you kissed my lover too  
Handy: Hefty don't girl jump  
Hefty: it's not my fault the ladies love me  
Painter: I'm glad I dont have a girlfriend  
Hackus: Hackus no have one either  
Hefty: uh where am I and what happened  
Hefty: right guys lets just go

Handy got up and ran to the water  
Then Hefty tried to get up but Grouchy pushed him back down  
Then Handy went up to Hefty and kept him down on the ground with Grouchy  
Painter: smurfs stop fighting let's just get back to the others before Gargamel does

Handy and Grouchy got off Hefty  
Then Handy went up to the river again and dropped his pencil into the water  
Hefty went over to him and went to push him in but then Gutsy grabbed him  
Gutsy: don't even think about it  
Hefty: fine lets just go  
They started to go but Handy stayed behind  
Handy: bye Marina please don't fall for Hefty  
Painter: common Handy  
Handy: just coming  
Handy kissed 2 I his fingers and placed them on the water and ran after the others

Painter: handy don't take it too hard  
Grouchy: you weren't the first  
Handy: I know but we have been friends since well as long as I can remember.

Flash back (translated from baby language to smurf/English language)  
Baby Handy: Hefty can I do something on your arm  
Baby Hefty: sure handy  
Handy took the red crayon from behind his ear and drew a heart in Baby Hefty's arm  
Baby Hefty: aww I love it I'm going to smurf it on forever  
Baby Handy: love you best friend  
Baby Hefty: love you too best friend

Flash back over

They finally got to the others and Handy ran to the nears price if water

Smurfette: Hefty your ok  
Smurfette ran up to Hefty and hefty lifted her and span with her in his arms  
While grouchy ran up to Vexy and hugged  
Jokey: so Doctor how did you survive gargamel did you give him a check up  
Doctor: no actually I just well used this  
She took her sonic out of her pocket and zapped it at Jokeys present and it exploded with it still in his hands

Brainy: how did you do that  
Doctor: I just can  
Papa: Doctor can I see it  
Doctor: ummm no it's mine  
Papa glared at the device  
Gutsy: so um Las maybe you could take us to your place and we could stay there  
Doctor: I don't know Johan may not like over 100 smurf living with us  
Papa: Johan does he have a friend called Peewit  
Doctor: yeah  
Papa: oh then I know who it is... Smurfs were off to the human world... Oh and Hefty you can go get Handy

Hefty rolled his eyes and dropped Smurfette.  
Hefty: fine Papa but can Doctor come too  
Gutsy: why Doctor  
Hefty: because she has a do dad incase I come across Gargamel  
Papa: ok but Smurfette comes with us  
Hefty whispers something to Smurfette and she giggles  
Smurfette: take care Hefty  
Then she kissed him and they both went their separate ways

Hefty: so Doctor what are you  
Doctor: what do you mean Hefty  
Hefty: well you save me but yet you fight evil and your not blue  
Doctor: I saved you because you were in danger and I stayed behind with Gargamel because I'm not a true blue smurf

Hefty and Doctor got further into the forest with still no signs of Handy

Hefty: it's getting dark  
Doctor: yep  
Hefty: Doctor can you just stand there a minute  
Doctor: ok why  
Hefty: just cause I wanna know if u like this  
Doctor: like wh...  
Hefty planted a smacker I a kiss on Doctor but she didn't flee or pull back  
They kissed for about 3 minutes and then the heard something

Hefty: so did u like it  
Doctor was speechless  
Hefty: thought so... Now let's go find out what that noise was


	8. Chapter 8

Marina: oh Handy I can't believe you cut down that big tree without help  
Handy puffed out: any thing for you  
Handy quickly made a smurfaratior and put Marina in it  
Handy: promise me that you lie me and not Hefty  
Marina: I promise I only kissed Hefty because he saved me  
Handy: anyway Marina it's been ages and if your a me roamed why did you need the smurficmanover  
Marina: that horrible nasty Gargamel left me in land then put dirt in my mouth and threw me back in the water  
Handy hugged her: well your ok now that's all that matters to me  
Marina looked over Handy's shoulder and saw Hefty  
He winked at her but she gave him a des custard look back  
Marina whispered to Handy: look who's behind you  
Handy tired round to see Hefty walking with Doctor

Handy: what do you want  
Hefty: I'm here to take you back to the others  
Handy: no I'm staying here with Marina  
Doctor: but Handy you have to come  
Handy: Doctor why are you with Hefty  
Doctor took out her screwdriver: cause I have this  
Marina: what's it do  
Doctor: if can do this  
Doctor pointed the screwdriver in the water and out came Handy's pencil  
Doctor: it doesn't work on wood so I got it to find the led of the pencil  
Handy: cool but anyway I'm not going  
Hefty: fine than guess I'm going to have to use plan B  
Handy: plan B what's plan B  
Hefty: this

Hefty picked up Handy and threw him over his shoulder then got some rope that was ne'er by and tied it round the smurfaratior and took them both with them  
Handy was hitting Hefty's back as hard as he could yelling 'Put me down... Ugh Hefty'

They finally got to the others at the Castle  
Hefty: here you go Handy  
Hefty said as he threw him on the ground

Gutsy: Doctor! Are you ok, did he try anything on you  
Hefty: I'm still here Gutsy and where's Smurfette  
Smurfette: HEFTY!  
Hefty SMURFETTE!  
They both ran to eachother and hugged and kissed eachother

Doctor: Hefty kissed me  
Gutsy: what did you do  
Doctor: ummmm  
Gutsy: stood there and took it  
Doctor: yeah  
Gutsy: as I thought

Gutsy stormed off to Papa smurf  
Doctor: No Gutsy... wait.  
Doctor walked up to Hefty pulled him away from Smurfette and smacked him so hard he fell to the ground knocked out

Smurfette: HEFTY! Hefty speak to me wake up! Hefty please  
Hefty didn't even move  
Doctor walked off to go and find Gutsy  
Smurfette looked at Hefty and the crossed her arms and cried onto his chest

"Smurfette he's going to be ok"  
Smurfette looked up to see Papa in front of her...  
Papa: common my darling let's go and see the princess  
Papa said as he held out his hand  
Smurfette got up and grabbed his hand and went with him  
Hefty lay all by himself on the ground

"You may be a smurfhole but I'm still gonna help you!"  
A voice said as they dragged Hefty away

Meanwhile with Papa and Smurfette  
Papa: what happened to him  
Smurfette (still crying): well Doctor dragged him away and I went up to see what was going on and she was gone and he was there  
Papa: ever since Doctor came Hefty has been acting different... I will take a look at Hefty later  
Smurfette: Papa... I'm so confused  
Papa: life is really confusing Smurfette but it will be more understanding soon  
Smurfette: I just wish life would smurf back to normal

Meanwhile  
"Hefty wake up... Ugh... I wish I was a Doctor and not a well a tool working guy"  
"Try smurfing him under some water"  
"Nice to see you try our language"  
"Thanks"

"HEFTY! HEFTY! HEFTY!"  
Hefty: uh... What... Where am I... What's smurfing on?  
Smurfette: you have been knocked out for 2 months  
Hefty: but I wasn't I was ok and I kissed you (hefty pointed at Smurfette) and I kissed Marina and Vexy and a girl called Doctor...  
Handy: it was all a dream Hefty  
Hefty: but it couldn't have been... Could it  
Smurfette: look we're here for you...  
Hefty: what happened  
Handy: well termites were in the village and Smurfette was knocked out and I was injured and then we had dinner and the place came falling down on you but you managed to save Smurfette  
Hefty: so that bit wasn't a dream... But this could be a dream... I'm so confused  
Smurfette: this isn't a dream Hefty and if it was then this wouldn't hurt

Smurfette smacked him as hard as she could and then rubbed where she smacked him  
Hefty: felt that... Really sore but felt it  
Handy: oh and Hefty  
Hefty: yeah  
Handy: you can't walk for a couple more days  
Smurfette: but we will be here for you... Handy you better go tell the others Hefty is ok

Handy nodded then left  
When the coast was clear Smurfette looked at Hefty with loving eyes and kissed him on the lips  
Hefty kissed her back and then pulled back  
Hefty: I promise your lips will be the only ones I smurf  
Smurfette: they better be  
They went back to kissing.  
Smurfette lying next to him rubbing his smurfy fit body kissed Hefty for ages

Then they finish  
Smurfette: thanks for saving me  
Hefty: anytime and can I just say... Watch my body it's really sore  
Smurfette: sorry  
Hefty: how bad are my injuries  
Smurfette: well... Real bad but while you were knocked out all the smurfs came in and looked after you

There was a bang at the door...  
Smurfette opened the door and to her surprise it was little slouchy  
Slouchy: Hefty your ok  
He said as he hugged Hefty  
Then in came the other Smurflings even baby

Hefty: hey guys how's you all  
Slouchy: happy now that your back  
Baby: baba ba dodo  
Hefty: love you too baby  
Sassette:we thought you might be dead  
Snappy: we dug a hole just in case  
Nat: you weren't meant to say that guys  
Hefty: aww it's ok nat it's foot to know that you guys were there to burry me  
They all laughed and then in came the rest of Hefty's gang

Hefty: Ah! GUTSY PLEASE DONT HURT ME!  
Gutsy: Hurt you why would I want to hurt you  
Smurfette walked up to grouchy and whispered: he had a bad dream while he wasn't with us and he still thinks parts are true  
Hefty: I kissed Doctor... Please don't be mad at her it was all my fault  
Hackus: Hefty gone crazy  
Painter: ah my poor confused blue friend everything is going to be ok  
Grouchy: hey Hefty I got Vexy  
Hefty: I didn't mean to kiss Vexy  
Grouchy (angrily): WHAT YOU KISSED VEXY!  
Smurfette: grouchy calm down he thinks he's dream was real  
Grouchy: oh ok

Hefty lay in his bad afraid and he wasn't himself  
Then Papa came in

Papa: Hefty my son what's the matter  
Hefty: I'm such a disappointment Papa...  
Papa: oh Hefty my poor son your going to be ok  
Hefty: no there going to hurt me  
Papa: Hefty you have to tell me everything that happened in your dream all the read to you either stay for the story or go.  
Hefty began to tell what had happened and Papa jotted it all down.


	9. Chapter 9

Marina: oh Handy I can't believe you cut down that big tree without help  
Handy puffed out: any thing for you  
Handy quickly made a smurfaratior and put Marina in it  
Handy: promise me that you lie me and not Hefty  
Marina: I promise I only kissed Hefty because he saved me  
Handy: anyway Marina it's been ages and if your a me roamed why did you need the smurficmanover  
Marina: that horrible nasty Gargamel left me in land then put dirt in my mouth and threw me back in the water  
Handy hugged her: well your ok now that's all that matters to me  
Marina looked over Handy's shoulder and saw Hefty  
He winked at her but she gave him a des custard look back  
Marina whispered to Handy: look who's behind you  
Handy tired round to see Hefty walking with Doctor

Handy: what do you want  
Hefty: I'm here to take you back to the others  
Handy: no I'm staying here with Marina  
Doctor: but Handy you have to come  
Handy: Doctor why are you with Hefty  
Doctor took out her screwdriver: cause I have this  
Marina: what's it do  
Doctor: if can do this  
Doctor pointed the screwdriver in the water and out came Handy's pencil  
Doctor: it doesn't work on wood so I got it to find the led of the pencil  
Handy: cool but anyway I'm not going  
Hefty: fine than guess I'm going to have to use plan B  
Handy: plan B what's plan B  
Hefty: this

Hefty picked up Handy and threw him over his shoulder then got some rope that was ne'er by and tied it round the smurfaratior and took them both with them  
Handy was hitting Hefty's back as hard as he could yelling 'Put me down... Ugh Hefty'

They finally got to the others at the Castle  
Hefty: here you go Handy  
Hefty said as he threw him on the ground

Gutsy: Doctor! Are you ok, did he try anything on you  
Hefty: I'm still here Gutsy and where's Smurfette  
Smurfette: HEFTY!  
Hefty SMURFETTE!  
They both ran to eachother and hugged and kissed eachother

Doctor: Hefty kissed me  
Gutsy: what did you do  
Doctor: ummmm  
Gutsy: stood there and took it  
Doctor: yeah  
Gutsy: as I thought

Gutsy stormed off to Papa smurf  
Doctor: No Gutsy... wait.  
Doctor walked up to Hefty pulled him away from Smurfette and smacked him so hard he fell to the ground knocked out

Smurfette: HEFTY! Hefty speak to me wake up! Hefty please  
Hefty didn't even move  
Doctor walked off to go and find Gutsy  
Smurfette looked at Hefty and the crossed her arms and cried onto his chest

"Smurfette he's going to be ok"  
Smurfette looked up to see Papa in front of her...  
Papa: common my darling let's go and see the princess  
Papa said as he held out his hand  
Smurfette got up and grabbed his hand and went with him  
Hefty lay all by himself on the ground

"You may be a smurfhole but I'm still gonna help you!"  
A voice said as they dragged Hefty away

Meanwhile with Papa and Smurfette  
Papa: what happened to him  
Smurfette (still crying): well Doctor dragged him away and I went up to see what was going on and she was gone and he was there  
Papa: ever since Doctor came Hefty has been acting different... I will take a look at Hefty later  
Smurfette: Papa... I'm so confused  
Papa: life is really confusing Smurfette but it will be more understanding soon  
Smurfette: I just wish life would smurf back to normal

Meanwhile  
"Hefty wake up... Ugh... I wish I was a Doctor and not a well a tool working guy"  
"Try smurfing him under some water"  
"Nice to see you try our language"  
"Thanks"

"HEFTY! HEFTY! HEFTY!"  
Hefty: uh... What... Where am I... What's smurfing on?  
Smurfette: you have been knocked out for 2 months  
Hefty: but I wasn't I was ok and I kissed you (hefty pointed at Smurfette) and I kissed Marina and Vexy and a girl called Doctor...  
Handy: it was all a dream Hefty  
Hefty: but it couldn't have been... Could it  
Smurfette: look we're here for you...  
Hefty: what happened  
Handy: well termites were in the village and Smurfette was knocked out and I was injured and then we had dinner and the place came falling down on you but you managed to save Smurfette  
Hefty: so that bit wasn't a dream... But this could be a dream... I'm so confused  
Smurfette: this isn't a dream Hefty and if it was then this wouldn't hurt

Smurfette smacked him as hard as she could and then rubbed where she smacked him  
Hefty: felt that... Really sore but felt it  
Handy: oh and Hefty  
Hefty: yeah  
Handy: you can't walk for a couple more days  
Smurfette: but we will be here for you... Handy you better go tell the others Hefty is ok

Handy nodded then left  
When the coast was clear Smurfette looked at Hefty with loving eyes and kissed him on the lips  
Hefty kissed her back and then pulled back  
Hefty: I promise your lips will be the only ones I smurf  
Smurfette: they better be  
They went back to kissing.  
Smurfette lying next to him rubbing his smurfy fit body kissed Hefty for ages

Then they finish  
Smurfette: thanks for saving me  
Hefty: anytime and can I just say... Watch my body it's really sore  
Smurfette: sorry  
Hefty: how bad are my injuries  
Smurfette: well... Real bad but while you were knocked out all the smurfs came in and looked after you

There was a bang at the door...  
Smurfette opened the door and to her surprise it was little slouchy  
Slouchy: Hefty your ok  
He said as he hugged Hefty  
Then in came the other Smurflings even baby

Hefty: hey guys how's you all  
Slouchy: happy now that your back  
Baby: baba ba dodo  
Hefty: love you too baby  
Sassette:we thought you might be dead  
Snappy: we dug a hole just in case  
Nat: you weren't meant to say that guys  
Hefty: aww it's ok nat it's foot to know that you guys were there to burry me  
They all laughed and then in came the rest of Hefty's gang

Hefty: Ah! GUTSY PLEASE DONT HURT ME!  
Gutsy: Hurt you why would I want to hurt you  
Smurfette walked up to grouchy and whispered: he had a bad dream while he wasn't with us and he still thinks parts are true  
Hefty: I kissed Doctor... Please don't be mad at her it was all my fault  
Hackus: Hefty gone crazy  
Painter: ah my poor confused blue friend everything is going to be ok  
Grouchy: hey Hefty I got Vexy  
Hefty: I didn't mean to kiss Vexy  
Grouchy (angrily): WHAT YOU KISSED VEXY!  
Smurfette: grouchy calm down he thinks he's dream was real  
Grouchy: oh ok

Hefty lay in his bad afraid and he wasn't himself  
Then Papa came in

Papa: Hefty my son what's the matter  
Hefty: I'm such a disappointment Papa...  
Papa: oh Hefty my poor son your going to be ok  
Hefty: no there going to hurt me  
Papa: Hefty you have to tell me everything that happened in your dream all the read to you either stay for the story or go.  
Hefty began to tell what had happened and Papa jotted it all down.


	10. Chapter 10

Hefty finished his story and papa looked concerned at him  
Papa: Hefty you have to forget everything that happened from when this Doctor girl saved you she isn't real

All of a sudden a smurf kicks open the door.. She had brown hair and he was wearing a jean jacket, black jeans, backwards white cap and white baseball shoes on

Did somebody say that I'm not real  
The smurfs look shocked at her

Papa: but.. But your not real  
Doctor: Hefty's version of me isn't real but I am real.. Well Hefty's version is kinda correct... But I time travel. I'm sorry Hefty but I put you in an alternate reality  
Papa: but why  
Doctor: I Donno but Hefty is a strange smurf and he will end up betraying you all. I can't say how or why due to spoilers... And it's been a busy day... And I don't know how I look  
Papa: what do you mean  
Doctor: oh nothing you wouldn't understand but I need to stay here a while and I'm not here to fall in love... Mirror

Doctor snatches the mirror of vanity  
Doctor: wow I'm small and blue... And a girl very different

The smurfs look at her confusingly  
Doctor: oh don't mind me I shouldn't really be here  
Gusty: it's fine stay  
Doctor: I can't I have really just come to warn you about Hefty... Oh and I need to talk to him  
Hefty: smurf off I ain't talking to you  
Papa: common my little smurfs let's go, leave Hefty and Doctor alone  
Hefty: no don't leave me with her

The smurfs were gone and doctor sits beside Hefty  
Hefty: well what do you want  
Doctor: you were in an alternate reality Hefty it all happened somewhere, did you see the end  
Hefty: no I didn't but I'm so confused  
Doctor: Hefty everytime you close your eyes for along time or dream you will be back in the parallel world  
Hefty: why me though  
Doctor: the universe chose you I don't know why, but I will try and help you  
Hefty: man what is smurfing on in my life, I could do with some good news  
Doctor: you and Smurfette  
Hefty: what about us  
Doctor: keep high hopes

The Doctor left and Hefty was left alone  
Hefty: took one of his pillows from under his head and put it on his face and moaned

Hefty: what is going on in my life... Nothing is making sense.

Meanwhile

Papa: Doctor is Hefty going to be ok  
Doctor: yeah his brain is making him be in 2 reality a it should wear off  
Smurfette: soon  
Doctor: well it might take oh I Donno couple of weeks months or years no telling really  
Papa: did you do this  
Doctor: no I didn't but it means I got a new monster to find and boy can't I wait to find it  
Papa: would you like to stay in the village  
Doctor: no I'm ok but quick tip hefty might be a little jumpy his alternate reality isn't a dream to him if he dies there he dies here  
Smurfette: is anyone with him because he could be in danger  
Doctor: I just left him so no he could be asleep or daydreaming and that reality will come back to him if he is  
Smurfette: oh no , Hefty I'm coming

Smurfette runs to Hefty's mushroom and see'a him still laying in bed

Smurfette: Hefty are you ok  
Hefty: no I hate this hole thing  
Smurfette: is there anything you want or need since you can't get up  
Hefty sighed: I just want to know what's real cause this could be the fake one  
Smurfette: well if you never fall asleep then you will be here forever  
Hefty: Smurfette just incase I do fall asleep and don't come back I want you to go down to my garden and dig in the middle of it  
Smurfette: what would I be looking for  
Hefty: you will know when you see it, oh and pass me that bucket  
Smurfette handed him a bucket and Hefty was sick in it  
Smurfette: lay back down Hefty I will empty this and I will look after you  
Hefty: thanks Smurfette

Smurfette goes to empty the bucket and Doctor comes in

Doctor: I need to see him  
Doctor runs up stair as fast as she could and zaps her sonic screwdriver over him  
Hefty: hey what are you doing  
Doctor: just as I thought, Hefty you must sleep now  
Hefty: no I won't  
Doctor: Hefty your body is still active in the other world go to sleep and defend yourself

Hefty closes his eyes and goes to sleep and Smurfette busts through the door

Smurfette: what are you doing  
Doctor: saving him  
Smurfette: but he might not wake up again  
Doctor: me and Papa are breaking what's on him... I will take it from Hefty  
Smurfette: so u will have it  
Doctor: yes now gotta dash

Doctor runs off as fast as he could to her blue box and disappeared. Smurfette sat next to Hefty and took his temperature and just looked after him

Hefty: ouch hey what's going on  
Grouchy, Handy and Gutsy were betting him up  
So Hefty fought back but didn't want to harm them too badly

Doctor, Smurfette, Vexy, Marina: STOP LEAVE HIM ALONE!

Smurfette: Hefty are you ok!  
Hefty: yeah... But what's going on  
Gutsy: we're getting payback  
Hefty: but u were cool with me remember it was all a dream  
Gusty: ha ha ha a dream for you where's your head been  
Hefty: watch your mouth Gutsy  
Handy: you haven't been watching yours  
Hefty: na I'm ok  
Handy: Hefty what is your problem  
Hefty: I don't have no problem  
Grouchy: so kissing our girls isn't a problem  
Hefty: it isn't a problem unless they don't what it or your married, look any of your girls could have stopped me at any time.  
The smurfs took they into consideration

Hefty: who are the real monsters  
Then Hackus came up form behind and hit Hefty over the back of his head with a base ball bat

Handy: Hackus what was that for  
Hackus: girl smurfs told me to  
Painter comes out of nowhere and goes down to Hefty and started speaking French. Finally he started speaking English

Painter: you fools, Hefty is the good guy in all this think about it all he did was kiss girls not bet them up. Pluss look at this  
Painter hands the boys a note from Papa to Hefty  
They started reading the letter. When they finished...  
Handy: he's getting kicked out  
Painter: I knew you would care Handy, he was your best friend  
Handy: and friends don't betray each other, hurt or harm each other.  
Handy had a really sad look on his face  
Gutsy: he kissed your gal  
Handy: but that wasn't in the bro code well it was but he's Hefty.  
Handy went down to Hefty  
Grouchy realised what had happened: oh I get it now... Wait guys, THE GIRLS WILL STILL BE AFTER HIM!  
Gutsy: look I don't get this but Hefty is the bad guy and he is finally going

Hefty had returned to his reality  
Hefty and took deep breaths, then sees Smurfette: don't hurt me please  
Smurfette: Hefty your back in the real world and Papa is close to the cure for you but he said it won't last forever  
Hefty: I don't know what's going on it's getting confusing.  
Smurfette: i know Hefty but I'm there for you  
Hefty: I need to go back Smurfette  
Smurfette: no hefty you have left me for 3 days please don't go again  
Hefty: please Smurfette look after me... I can't keep having the two worlds mixing I need to remember the other one and I need to stay safe  
Smurfette: ok Hefty  
Hefty closed his eyes and left again

Hefty: ugh what's happening  
Handy: finally we have had to protect you from the girls for 1 and a half days  
Hefty: sorry Handy I'm here now

Doctor: HEY HEFTY! I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!  
Marina fired an arrow at Hefty but missed  
Hefty: GRILS STOP I WILL DO ANYTHING

The girls stop: anything  
Hefty: yes anything from life to death

The girls go in a group discussion

Smurfette: right Papa wouldn't allow death. So  
Doctor: leave the village with nothing, and write a note for one of us about anything  
Handy: he can't leave the village I won't let him  
Hefty: it's what they want Handy if they want me back come looking for me.  
Marina: the deepest part of the forest here no one can ever find or hear you  
Hefty: fine any thing just forgive me

Hefty walks up to his group: guys please just don't forget me and stay out of trouble. Painter you can have Smurfette if you really want her.

Hefty walks off and writes a letter for one of the girls and then gives it to Gutsy  
Hefty: Gutsy give it to them if the start to care for me again, Handy tell the others and Papa in sorry and to not come looking

Hefty walked off into the forest while the others walked back to the village  
Handy kept looking back at Hefty and then started to cry  
Grouchy: Hefty will be missed  
Handy: no you dot understand  
Handy looked back and saw hefty fall to the floor, but he couldn't turn round and do anything

Hefty returned to reality  
Hefty: wow! Smurfette are you there  
There was no answer  
Hefty got out of bed and was able to move.  
He looked at the calendar  
Hefty: 6 weeks passed... Oh no!  
Hefty ran out of his house and there was no smurfs outside  
Hefty: Smurfette! Handy! Gutsy! Grouchy! Papa! Any smurf!

Tufty: Hefty?  
Hefty: ugh Tufty  
Tufty: your alive  
Hefty: yeah where are the others  
Tufty: on earth  
Hefty: where are we then  
Tufty: Hefty welcome to hell  
Hefty: WHAT


	11. Chapter 11

Hefty: I... I... I... I can't be in hell  
Tufty: well you are  
Hefty: can I get back to earth and live again  
Tufty: maybe... Maybe  
Hefty: what do I have to do  
Tufty: pick a girl  
Hefty: but hell looks a lot like earth  
HEFTY!  
Hefty: smurf you Tufty  
Tufty: your regaining conciseness  
Hefty: I ow you one  
Tufty: tell me to be nicer  
Hefty: ok

Hefty woke up in his real bed  
Hefty: oh my smurf I just went to hell  
Smurfette: at least your ok  
Hefty: I'm not I need more time in the parallel universe  
Smurfette: why  
Hefty: I left a note and they need to answer it  
Smurfette: well papa can help you he has finished the experiments and stuff  
Hefty: any sign of Doctor  
Smurfette: nope she has been gone for ages  
Hefty: good.  
Smurfette looks at Hefty with sad eyes  
Smurfette: bye Hefty  
Smurfette began to leave  
Hefty: wait... I will give up the other world  
Smurfette: really  
Hefty: yeah, anything for my friends  
Smurfette smiled at Hefty and then went to go get Papa. But Hefty coughed up blood and went to sleep

Hefty coughed: uh what... Where am I  
Gargamel: your alive  
Hefty: Gargamel... But how  
Gargamel: thank Azreal  
Hefty: no I'm meant to be safe  
Gargamel: well no one really cares about you  
Hefty: true  
Gargamel: wait I was right  
Hefty: yep no one cares so kill me go on  
Gargamel went to grab him but stopped  
Hefty: why did you stop  
Gargamel: I don't know  
Hefty: maybe because we're the same now, I understand you  
Gargamel: smurf I won't kill you  
Hefty: thanks Gargamel. But I'm dying anyway.  
Gargamel: well you can be my smurf dead or alive  
Hefty: you just have to promise not to eat me when I'm dead  
Gargamel: fine  
Hefty: cause one day I will come back  
Gargamel: untill then smurf... Wait are you going now  
Hefty coughed up blood: I guess so but even if it's 100 years I will be back.  
Hefty fell to the floor but Gargamel caught him and held him tight. He then put Hefty where no one would find him and kept him safe there  
Gargamel: untill next time my friend

Papa: Hefty are you with us  
Hefty (with his eyes closed): yeah Gargamel I am  
Papa: no it's me Papa  
Smurfette: and me  
Hefty: Papa (he said as he opened his eyes to a blurred vision) is that you  
Papa: yes Hefty  
Smurfette: there was blood on the cover what happened  
Hefty: in parallel world I was in danger  
Papa: your ok now Hefty but you need to drink this  
Hefty: what is it  
Papa: a cure. Now please drink it  
Hefty drank the stuff and then grabbed Smurfette's hand  
Hefty: Smurfette, promise to look after me  
Smurfette nodded  
Papa: Hefty you have to take this everyday forever for the other world to go  
Hefty: but Papa  
Papa: no buts. Smurfette your in charge of him. If he is really I'll take him of and let him go back  
Smerfette: ok Papa

Papa left  
Hefty: Smurfette  
Smurfette: what is it  
Hefty: would you go out with me even though I'm like this  
Smurfette: I never thought you'd ask  
They both smiled at each other and then Smurfette went to kiss him and Hefty brought her closer  
They kissed for about 3 mins and then there was a knock on the door  
Hefty: come in  
Handy burst through the door, ran up the stairs, into Hefty's room and he hugged him.  
Hefty: ah Handy watch still sore  
Handy: sorry Hefty but the village has been so boring without you and  
Smurfette: shh Handy, don't tell him the next part  
Hefty: no please tell me  
Handy and Smurfette looked at each other  
Smurfette: fine tell him if you want  
Handy: none of your chores have been done not even Tufty or Gutsy did them  
Hefty: why were then not strong enough  
Handy nodded  
Hefty (struggling to get out of bed): I have to go do them  
Handy: no Hefty when you get better  
Hefty: but you can't do hardly anything without me  
Smurfette (gently pushing Hefty back into bed): Hefty please just stay in bed  
Handy: look Hefty please just stay here  
Hefty: fine  
Handy: I will check on you everyday more than once  
Hefty: ok Handy  
Handy went to leave the room  
Hefty: wait Handy  
Handy turned round and went back to Hefty  
Hefty held out his fist and handy took his and they fist bumped  
Hefty: bros forever  
Handy: and ever  
Then Handy left the room and Hefty put his arms under the blankets

Smurfette: Hefty um  
Hefty: what  
Smurfette: bare in mind you haven't been with us for like 3 months  
Hefty: what is it  
Smurfette: rub your cheat  
Hefty rubbed his chest to find that his missiles were done and he could feel his rub cage  
Hefty: but... But I'm not Hefty anymore  
Smurfette looked at him with one of her saddest faces  
Hefty looked at her with tears almost in his eyes  
Hefty: I worked so hard to be that strong and now I'm one of the weakest  
Smurfette: Hefty does this mean that...  
Hefty: that I will have a replacement name untill I'm Hefty again  
Smurfette nodded  
Hefty: I'm afraid so

Smurfette and Hefty just looked in each others big blue eyes and then tears fell down Smurfette's face

Hefty: it's ok my love. I will be ok  
Smurfette still crying: but Hefty you might not  
Hefty: I will. (Hefty smiled) now go get my wheelsmurfer  
Smurfette: ok  
She went to leave but Hefty grabbed her hand and pulled her back  
Smurfette: what  
Hefty: go when your done crying. You don't want the others to see you cry do you

Smurfette shook her head and sat beside Hefty's bed and finished off crying. Hefty rubbed her back as she cried to comfrey her

Hefty: there, there Hefty's here  
Smurfette looked at him and tryed not to cry  
Hefty wiped her tears with his thumbs an held her face  
Hefty: all better

Smurfette nodded and Hefty kissed her cheek  
Then Smurfette got up and went. But she couldn't trust Hefty is she left him alone so she asked the nearest smurf if they could look after him  
'Eye las I will look after him now you go get his thing me'  
Smurfette: thank you jokey and good Gutsy impression  
Jokey: thanks  
Jokey went to Hefty's house while Smurfette went to Handy's.

Jokey: knock knock  
Hefty: oh please not you  
Jokey: what's wrong with me  
Hefty: nothing if you have no jokes  
Jokey: I don't I swear  
Hefty: ok but any jokes and I will be out of this bed and out to get you  
Jokey: ok ok... So why do you beat yourself up like this  
Hefty: a house collapsed in on me  
Jokey: still  
Hefty: Jokey just go

Jokey left and on his way out he passed Smurfette with the wheelsmurfer

Jokey: man he is in a bad mood  
Smurfette: you would be too jokey if you were him

Jokey walked off ad Smurfette went into Hefty's house

Smurfette: I'm back  
Hefty: about time  
Smurfette ran up to Hefty's room and helped him down the stair. Then helped him into the chair of the wheelsmurfer

Smurfette: better now  
Hefty: not yet  
Hefty wheeled himself over to his coat wrack and put on the puffiest jacket he could find to cover up his skinny ness  
Hefty: now I'm ready  
Smurfette: common then  
Hefty wheeled himself over to Smurfette and she pushed him round the village.

Hefty: man how hot is it today  
Smurfette: 10 I think  
Hefty: man it's really hot  
Smurfette: take off the jacket then  
Hefty: I'd rather be hot actually  
Vanity: oh hello beautiful.  
Hefty: hey Vanity  
Vanity looked at Hefty: oh I have to have that coat  
Hefty: maybe when I'm done with it  
Vanity: I meant in winter silly.. But it's too hot to wear that today  
Hefty: na I need it  
Vanity: ok  
Then Vanity walked off  
Smurfette: maybe we should see Greedy and Baker they might have something for you  
Hefty: Baker will have something good that is now in Greedy's belly  
Smurfette laughed as she pushed him to Bakers mushroom

Baker: Smurfette I didn't think to see you here and Hefty buddy how are you  
Hefty: I'm fine man you  
Baker: yeah I'm ok, so what were you guys needing  
Smurfette: lots of food  
Baker: ok why (baker winks and Hefty and whispers 'did you get her knocked up')  
Hefty: what no  
Smurfette: it's not like that  
Baker: then what is it  
Smurfette to Hefty: show him  
Hefty: no  
Smurfette: please  
Hefty fine

Baker looks confused at them as Hefty undoes the coat. His coat was finally off and Baker saw Hefty's weak looking body  
Hefty: no smurfs are to be told  
Baker: ok, let me just get the usual for you but like x10  
Hefty: ok  
Baker leaves and then Greedy walks in  
Greedy with is mouth half full: oh hey Smurfette, hey Hefty  
Hefty: oh no

Greedy looks at Hefty as he try's to cover his body  
Greedy's food fell out of his mouth and then he ran out of the room and through the village yelling 'HEFTY ISNT HEFTY, HEFTY ISNT HEFTY!'  
Hefty: no  
Hefty chased after him in the wheelsmurfer and since Greedy wasn't so fast Hefty had a slight chance of getting him, if he could push the wheels fast enough  
All of a sudden Papa comes out and sees Hefty after Greedy. Greedy runs behind Papa and Hefty stopped the wheelsmurfer before it hit Papa

Papa: Hefty!  
Hefty gulps: yes Papa  
Papa: you are no longer Hefty  
Hefty: but I was born as Hefty  
Papa: not looking like that. And you shouldn't have been chasing poor Greedy, people need to know what you look like and Greedy said  
Hefty: but that's not fair Papa  
Papa: Hefty from now until you get back in shape you aren't Hefty you are Bad-luck smurf  
Hefty: no please no  
Papa: I'm sorry Hefty  
Hefty wheeled off and papa puts his new name to Harmony who announced it to all the smurfs  
They all laughed at Hefty and he just wheeled himself back to Bakers

Smurfette looked at him with sad eyes  
Hefty in a dad voice: you almost done yet Baker  
Baker: no not yet Bad-luck, almost  
Hefty: well send it to my youse when you are man

Hefty: looked at Smurfette and the wheeled off back home  
Smurfette followed him to make sure he wouldn't do anything dumb  
He just went into his house and sat there crying silently  
Smurfette looked at him through the window but could only see the back of his head so she ran to Handy's

Smurfette: HANDY HANDY!  
Handy: what's wrong Smurfette  
Smurfette burst into tears: Papa gave Hefty a new name  
Handy: we heard and if we call him his actual name again we cat kicked out the village for a week  
Smurfette kept crying and Handy hugged her  
Handy: everything will be ok I promise. Hey how about we round up the gang and go for a walk.

Smurfette nods and handy wipes her tears and calls the gang  
After about 10mins Gutsy, Grouchy, Vexy, Hackus, Marina and Smurfette were all at Handy's mushroom

Handy: ok guys we are going to go on a walk and have a picnic. Vexy do you have the basket  
Vexy: holding up a picnic basket: yep  
Handy: ok let's go  
The smurfs left and Hefty was still alone in his chair.

Hefty: Bad-luck where did Papa get that dumb name hu. I swear some smurf is going to get it.  
Baker comes in whith Hefty's food  
Baker: here you go Bad-luck  
Hefty without looking: thanks  
Baker left and Hefty turned round and saw his mushroom was loaded with food. It filled his hole living room and kitchen. Hefty grabbed a fork and knife and dug in


End file.
